Jogo da Espera
by Mari.Videl
Summary: - O que acontece quando você se pergunta "e se...?"
1. Chapter 1

Olá a todos! Hoje estou aqui para lhes trazer a tradução de uma das fanfictions mais interessantes que já li sobre o nosso casal Shikamaru e Temari. Quem está escrevendo essa brilhante fic é a Cafe de Flore, e o link original para a fic dela é este: s/10626144/1/Waiting-game . Sintam-se livres para ler e deixar reviews aqui ou no link da história original, eu enviarei todos os comentários para ela também! Acredito que quando algo é bom, deve ser compartilhado com o máximo de pessoas possíveis. Espero que gostem desta história tanto quanto eu gostei. A Cafe já esta no 35° cap, e fica cada vez melhor!

Mais uma vez, agradeço a Cafe de Flore por ter me autorizado a traduzir esta fic =)

Jogo da Espera

Por: Cafe de Flore

\- O que acontece quando você se pergunta "e se...?"

#Capítulo 1

"Ah vamos lá, falte só um dia. Ao invés disso, vamos ver um filme juntos."

Temari olhou desacreditada para os olhos esperançosos do seu namorado. Hayato deu aquele sorriso. Aquele um que ele sabia que derreteria sua raiva ao menos um pouco. Só que desta vez ela não retribuiu. Ela franziu o cenho e cruzou as mãos, sua postura claramente demonstrava sua irritação por já estar cansada deste assunto.

"Me manter em forma salva minha vida e a vida das pessoas que eu quero proteger. Além disso é saudável e me faz me sentir bem. Então, porque eu deveria querer faltar? Você devia me acompanhar, você sabe, nós poderíamos treinar juntos."

Eles já tiveram essa conversa incontáveis vezes e vendo como o sorriso dele sumiu, ela sabia exatamente como isso iria terminar. Ele alongou os braços e deitou no sofá.

"Talvez amanhã..."

Se virando, Temari curvou o canto da boca, decidindo nunca mais tocar neste assunto.

Ela se preparou para uma corrida; começando muito mais rápido do que ela normalmente fazia, correndo alguns quilômetros a mais, até seus pulmões começarem a doer. Descansando suas costas em um poste de treinamento, ela ofegava insatisfeita. Essa raiva nunca deixaria seu corpo.

 _Dentre todas as pessoas, aqueles que trabalham com shinobis todos os dias, não deveriam ser mais compreensíveis?_

Temari pegou seu leque e disparou algumas precisas rajadas de ar em direção ao poste de treinamento. Enterrados no solo, um por um caíram ao chão. Grunhindo com irritação, ela revelou todas as três estrelas e balançou sua arma com todo seu poder, arrancando todos os troncos que ainda estavam diante dela, repetindo isso até que o campo de treinamento parecesse que havia sido atingido por um tornado.

"Por que todos os homens são tão preguiçosos?"

 _Ótimo. Agora eu estou começando a soar como uma feminista._

"Como eu fui conhecer somente homens preguiçosos?"

Pegando uma kunai debaixo de sua saia - a bandagem firmava cinco armas - ela girou seu corpo envolta, deixando marcas profundas na madeira, onde seria o pescoço de uma pessoa. Usando seu leque como um apoio, ela chutou um dos postes para se içar e girar seu corpo em meio ar, evitando um ataque imaginário, e finalmente balançando para a direita o seu leque agora fechado, quebrando todos os remanescentes postes de uma vez. Ela levantou ereta e olhou em volta sorrindo.

Não era fácil usar uma arma daquele tamanho de forma efetiva em um combate a curta distância, e ela esteve trabalhando nisso todo o tempo. Ela desejava ter alguém com quem treinar; chutar e esmurrar postes não davam realmente habilidades suficientemente necessárias para um combate real.

"Você pode dar uma olhada no meu leque? Eu acho que atingi o poste com um ângulo errado e agora parece que o parafuso está meio solto."

Hayato não tinha se movido sequer um centímetro do sofá onde ela havia o deixado a três horas atrás, e agora ele mal abriu os olhos para ver que Temari tinha voltado.

"Claro. Passe na minha oficina amanhã, eu vou consertar."

"Você vai me dar um desconto?" Temari sorriu divertidamente, despindo seu corpo suado de seu vestido usado como uniforme, logo antes de entrar no banheiro.

"Lógico. Você é a minha cliente mais fiel, e eu ando consertando sua arma mais do que de qualquer outra pessoa." A sonolência deixou seu rosto instantaneamente quando seus olhos famintos repararam o corpo quase nu de sua namorada.

"Talvez porque você seja ruim nisso?"

"Talvez eu tenha feito de propósito para que você tivesse que me ver mais vezes?"

"Estou começando a achar que você fez isso mesmo! Temari gritou devido o som da água caindo e riu. Ela sorriu para si mesma, lembrando de como tudo começou.

Ela não pôde evitar reparar em um jovem homem na oficina de armas chamada Tanaka, que nem se quer tentou disfarçar a olhada que deu quando ela entrou na loja para buscar seu leque consertado e aprimorado. Estava bastante quente e o cara trabalhava sem camisa, mas foi seu confiante sorriso que chamou sua atenção. Ele mais tarde foi apresentado a ela como Tanaka Hayato, o filho do dono da oficina, e ele sempre fazia questão de lhe lançar alguns olhares flertivos enquanto eles se encontravam com mais frequência, desde quando o velho decidiu que iria se aposentar e deixaria sua oficina para o filho. Daquela vez que ela havia voltado pra casa de Konoha com o tecido do seu leque rasgado, ela encontrou somente Hayato trabalhando com as armas; seu pai decidiu passar o dia fora praticando seu hobby – jardinagem. Eles colocaram o leque em cima da grande mesa e inspecionaram o estrago. Suas mãos se tocaram por cima do tecido e seus olhos se encontraram, invisíveis mais vividas faíscas ecoaram entre eles. Ela gostava da confiança dele, mas não podia negar a atração por seu corpo viril e sua rouca voz, e quando ele veio para o lado dela, dizendo o que teria que ser feito para consertar a arma, ela não recuou de seu braço que tocava levemente a pele de seu ombro. Em vez disso, suas mãos pensaram antes de sua mente, entrelaçando seus dedos nos cabelos acinzentados dele e colando seus lábios no dela, procurando por meios de satisfazer sua frustração sexual, que rapidamente crescia durante suas visitas as nações aliadas. Ele parecia uma boa escolha, seus dedos rapidamente encontrando os pontos certos do corpo dela, lábios apressadamente beijando seu pescoço. Suas mãos desceram até seu quadril a colocando sentada na mesa, então começou a desenrolar a camisinha antes de finalmente entrar nela. Ela fechou os olhos, desfrutando a sensação, enquanto ele continuava se movendo. Gentilmente e lentamente, preocupado em não ser tão rude, ele a deixou ainda mais frustrada do que estava antes. Suas pernas se enrolaram nos quadris dele o forçando ir mais fundo, dizendo a ele sutilmente o que ela queria, e ele estocou mais forte. Ela jogou sua cabeça para trás satisfeita, e deixou um pequeno gemido escapar por entre os lábios, que foi seguido pelo gemido rouco dele quando ele gozou logo depois. Ela olhou para as pequenas gotas de suor na testa dele, suas veias pulsando em seus braços, que sustentava seu corpo por cima do dela, e o jeito com que seus olhos olhavam famintos para seus seios expostos. Mesmo estando um pouco desapontada, ela não podia deixar de pensar que ele era fofo. Ele prometeu compensar ela depois, mas ela não levou a sério, e também ela não queria realmente. Sexo por uma noite já era estranho por natureza, porque complicar ainda mais com algum tipo de continuação?

Um corpo nu pressionou contra suas costas debaixo do fluxo de água fria, empurrando-a para frente até que sua frente encostasse contra o vidro frio. Hayato beijou seu pescoço, logo abaixo de sua mandíbula, e correu seus dedos por todo seu seio, apertando-os gentilmente. Ela se virou para olhá-lo e seus lábios encontraram os dele com paixão. Levantando uma das pernas em torno do quadril dele, ela o puxou para perto e arranhou suas costas com as unhas, convidando-o para uma sessão de sexo selvagem que ela estava desejando desde manha, mesmo ela suspeitando que não teria isso se ela deixasse ele conduzir da forma dele. Suas mãos vagarosamente deslizavam pelas curvas do corpo dela, lábios beijavam sua pele com beijos curtos e doces e Temari gemeu em uma mistura de excitação e mais ainda – insatisfatória provocação.

Ele sempre dizia que estava fazendo amor com ela. Na sua definição era sexo lento, gentil, delicado, e algumas vezes ela aceitava dessa forma – como ela estava fazendo agora – até que sua paciência levasse o melhor dela embora e ela se sentaria em cima dele e faria do jeito que ela gostava.

Contudo, agora não tinha muito o que ela pudesse fazer, então ela gemia baixo enquanto ele entrava e saia dela e olhava para seu rosto, se convencendo de que a irritação nos olhos dela era uma coisa boa. E ela deixou que ele a torturasse, até que as pernas dela estivessem tremendo e ela não pudesse mais aguentar. Este era o caso agora, e após excruciantes vinte minutos, quando Hayato começou a se mover mais rápido, o suficiente para ela começar a subir os degraus de sua própria satisfação, suas mãos desceram por entre suas pernas, desesperadamente tentando achar uma forma de chegar ao seu clímax, e ele acabou, beijando seu pescoço e lábios enquanto tentava recuperar seu fôlego.

"Você...? Ele levantou o queixo dela para ver seu rosto e não precisou ouvir a resposta depois. "Desculpa, eu vou tentar mais tempo da próxima vez."

"Não tem haver com a duração, Hayato, quantas vezes preciso te dizer isso?"

Ele era um cara doce, preocupado e caloroso, mas extremamente teimoso quando se tratava de sexo. Sua mente estava cheia de pontos de vista arcaicos e não tinha forma de mudar isso; ela esteve tentando por mais de um ano.

 _Nunca mais no chuveiro._


	2. Chapter 2

#Capítulo 2

Temari passou por cima de uma garrafa vazia de sakê que estava caída em cima de uma camiseta suja, ao lado de uma parte quebrada do boneco de madeira de Kankuro. Havia uma pegada enlameada sobre o tecido, e a trilha ia em direção à cozinha, onde se misturava com o piso marrom escuro.

 _Graças a Deus eu me mudei._

"Oi mana!" Kankuro enfiou a cabeça para fora do banheiro. "E aí?" Logo ele surgiu inteiro com apenas uma toalha em torno de seus quadris, e Temari o olhou de cima a baixo criticamente.

"Eu não sabia que estava grávido, parabéns." Ela zombou dele.

Kankuro olhou para baixo para sua barriga saliente. "Sim, eu sei, eu sei." Ele riu. "Minha dieta é de besteiras e cerveja desde que você saiu de casa."

"Nenhuma surpresa aqui, gorducho. Onde está o Gaara?"

Ela estava procurando por ele depois de receber uma mensagem sobre a próxima missão, mas ele não estava em seu escritório, nem nos campos de treinamento.

"Ele está estúdio dele. Então, como você está? Como vai aquele babaca seu?" Ele se abaixou rindo na hora certa em que uma garrafa vazia voou em direção a sua cabeça.

"Nem mesmo vai me perguntar como eu estou indo?" Ele gritou para as costas dela enquanto ela cuidadosamente fazia seu caminho até a escada, cheia de roupas e caixas de comida vazias.

"Não."

"Vadia!"

"Eu também te amo, Kankuro!"

"Gaara ... Como você pode viver desse jeito?" Ela balançou a cabeça com um pequeno sorriso, parada em pé no meio do estúdio de seu irmãozinho, que não era tão bagunçado como o resto da casa, mas não via um espanador há um bom tempo.

"Eu passo a maior parte do tempo no escritório do Kage, então eu raramente fico em casa. Desculpe se você teve que me procurar em todos os lugares, mas eu tinha que vir aqui para encontrar alguns documentos."

Ele brevemente levantou os olhos para olhar para Temari e continuou analisando uma pilha de papéis. Realmente parecia que ele era mais feliz quando se mantinha ocupado com vários assuntos, problemas e documentos, trabalhando para o benefício da vila. Ela sorriu mentalmente, satisfeita em ver seus dois irmãos, sua única família, vivendo uma vida feliz na sua própria maneira.

"Está tudo bem. Sobre o que você queria falar comigo?"

Já fazia um tempo desde que ela tinha conseguido uma missão e o trabalho do escritório estava ficando monótono, além diso ela estava ansiosa para ir a algum lugar, em qualquer lugar, só para fugir da rotina em sua vila de areia.

Gaara entregou-lhe um pergaminho, enrolado com um fio verde - marca de Konoha.

Tsunade-sama estava procurando por 2 ou 3 shinobis de Suna para ajudar a organizar um campo de treinamento aliado em algum lugar no deserto entre Konoha e Suna. Pela questão de ter um melhor relacionamento e maior reforço da aliança – A Hokage escreveu.

 _Está ficando entediante em Konoha também?_

"Eu posso nomear você se quiser." Fazia sentido para Suna enviar Temari, já que ela tinha uma longa experiência na organização dos Exames Chunin. Falando nisso, haviam poucas dúvidas sobre quem Konoha nomearia para isso.

Isso soou como uma longa e interessante tarefa, em que ela poderia até mesmo incluir Hayato e fazê-lo parar com suas queixas sobre não passarem muito tempo juntos. Além disso, ela não estivera em Konoha há algum tempo e sentia falta do verde do País do Fogo, bem como alguns amigos.

"Ok, eu vou. Quem vai comigo?"

"Você mesma pode escolher até duas pessoas."

"Posso levar a Yukata e a Matsuri?"

Elas podiam ser irritantes e tão femininas às vezes, mas ela sabia que elas eram fiéis e confiáveis quando o assunto era trabalho.

Gaara simplesmente assentiu.

Um acampamento seria montado na fronteira do País do Fogo, por isso a maior parte do planejamento aconteceria em Konoha. Os representantes de Suna foram convidados a ir para começar os preparativos.

Depois de informar as meninas, que ficaram loucamente animadas, sobre a próxima viagem, ela voltou para casa para começar a fazer as malas. Não havia pressa, mas ela decidiu sair logo pela manhã, sentindo um pouco da necessidade de mudança.

Um cheiro delicioso de comida fez cócegas em seu nariz quando ela abriu a porta de seu apartamento. Hayato estava andando pela cozinha, indo e voltando do forno para a mesa, cozinhando algo claramente extravagante.

Era tão aliviante não ter de cozinhar - o que ela costumava fazer durante todo o tempo em que viveu com seus irmãos. Ele cumprimentou-a com um beijo e levou-a para a mesa, enchendo rapidamente seu prato e se juntando a ela com dois copos de vinho tinto. Temari se inclinou em sua cadeira relaxando. Uma coisa simples como essa era realmente o que ela precisava depois de um longo dia no escritório e rodando em Suna procurando por Gaara. Havia uma pesada tempestade de areia lá fora e ninguém em seu perfeito juízo sairia ao menos que fosse absolutamente necessário. Mesmo depois de se cobrir completamente, seus olhos e cabelos estavam cheios de pequenos grãos de areia.

"Obrigada." Ela sorriu para Hayato, que já estava comendo uma segunda porção.

"Há um banho quente esperando por você." Ele colocou um sorriso convencido, claramente orgulhoso de si mesmo.

Temari sorriu, sentindo-se verdadeiramente grata.

"Pra que tudo isso?"

"Pra te compensar depois de ontem."

"Então eu acho que vou ter que compensar você por causa da próxima semana." Ela sorriu, fazendo alguns planos para a noite.

"Por que isso?"

"Eu tenho uma missão. Eu estou indo para Konoha por uma semana ou mais."

Hayato franziu as sobrancelhas a decepção estampada em seu rosto. Ele parou de comer e silenciosamente olhou para sua namorada como se estivesse tentando adivinhar se ela estava dizendo a verdade.

"Outra vez? Você sabe que eu odeio quando você fica fora por muito tempo."

"Eu sei, mas é uma missão, Hayato. Não é como se eu pudesse escolher apenas as que eu gosto. É o meu trabalho."

 _Você teve uma escolha desta vez_ – seu subconsciente sussurrou - _e você escolheu ir_.

Ela também preferiu ignorar esse pensamento enervante e o trancou lá, colocando algum esforço em apagar o que isso significava. Ela tinha outras coisas em que pensar, não havia nenhum motivo em se preocupar com o que já estava feito.

"Que tipo de missão é desta vez?"

"Organizar um campo de treinamento aliado. Acho que poderíamos usar você também, eu vou planejar um local para a sua oficina. Aposto que muitos shinobis estarão interessado no que você faz. Tenho certeza que a maioria deles não sabe como suas armas são forjadas. "

"Isso parece ótimo!" Ele estava visivelmente animado. "Eu adoraria ir para o acampamento com você. Eu quero ver você lutar e chutar algumas bundas!"

"Pare de ser tão infantil, Hayato!" Ela não conseguiu segurar uma risada. Suas emoções eram tão simples e naturais, e ela atestava que, ser criada para esconder seus próprios sentimentos e se convencer de que ser fria como uma pedra era uma qualidade valiosa.

Ainda era difícil para ela mostrar seu lado mais doce, quase impossível revelar seus sentimentos, e mesmo depois de todo esse tempo, ela não podia responder quando Hayato confessava o seu amor. Ela se sentia como se não soubesse o que era o amor, e como você pode usar uma palavra que você não entende muito bem? Mas ele foi paciente sobre isso, e foi o principal motivo pelo qual eles puderam ficar juntos. Ele aceitou o jeito dela.

Aquela noite o sexo durou seis minutos; ela estava por cima; seu orgasmo foi extasiante e ela caiu em um sono profundo, com um sorriso de satisfação em seu rosto,


	3. Chapter 3

#Capítulo 3

Shikamaru estava deitado na colina gramada, em seu lugar favorito, apreciando a vista acima de sua cabeça.

A vida estava fluindo tranquilamente, não havia muitos assuntos a tratar e agora (pelo menos hoje), ele poderia fazer o que quisesse. Assim como aquelas bolas de algodão macias no céu. Ou assim ele pensou, até que ouviu a voz aflita de Konohamaru.

"Shikamaru! Shika ..." Ele caiu de quatro ofegante, depois de correr até a colina apressado. "Tsunade-sama queria que eu o encontrasse e o levasse até ela!"

 _Eu preciso de um novo lugar. Este é muito facil de encontrar._

Sem mostrar o menor interesse, ele deitou novamente a cabeça para trás no chão. "O que é de tão urgente?"

"Eu não sei, mas ela disse que ia deixar a Tonton me morder se eu não me apressasse!"

Shikamaru sorriu. Tsunade tinha seu próprio estilo. Em seguida, começou a se levantar e caminhou lentamente, descendo a colina com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, deixando o chocado Konohamaru para trás. "Por favor, corra!"

A senhorita Tsunade sentou-se atrás de sua mesa, empilhada de papéis, como sempre.  
 _  
Ela é velha demais para ser chamada de senhorita ... Nem age como_.

Sua porca estava deitada ao lado de seus pés, roncando. Tão perversa.

"Você vai partir amanhã de manhã e entregar este pergaminho para o Senhor do Fogo. Konoha e Suna vão organizar um campo de treinamento aliado no território do País do Fogo, por isso precisamos de sua permissão, bem como alguma ajuda financeira. Jogue bem e nós poderemos conseguir!". Em vez de dispensá-lo como qualquer outra pessoa depois de explicar a missão, ela olhou para ele atentamente, enquanto descansava seu queixo em suas mãos, à espera de um protesto que ela sabia que viria.

"Por que eu? Você pode enviar quem quiser, é apenas uma missão de mensageiro". Ele revirou os olhos mentalmente, sabendo Tsunade não iria mudar sua mente, mas ele poderia pelo menos tentar.

"Você sabe muito bem porque, Shikamaru. Agora, vá."

Murmurando alguma coisa, ele acenou com a cabeça e saiu. É claro que ele sabia o porquê - o Senhor do Fogo, pessoalmente, pediu-lhe para se juntar a uma posição de guarda-costas. Várias vezes. A duplicação do salário com cada oferta. No entanto, suas ambições estavam em outro lugar e ele não tinha a intenção de aceitar a proposta.

"Saindo tão cedo?" Mina disse manhosa na cama quando ele voltou do chuveiro e começou a se vestir. Ela puxou os lençóis sobre si mesma e apenas ficou deitada, ainda tomada no rescaldo de seu orgasmo. Seus cabelos castanho claro espalhados por todo o travesseiro como ramos de uma árvore, as pálpebras fechadas escondiam os olhos azuis claros em seu rosto pouco pálido. Uma de suas mãos colocadas sobre a cabeça; havia um pequeno anel de prata em seu quarto dedo.

"Sim ... eu tenho uma missão amanhã de manhã. De manhã cedo. Mas eu vou estar de volta pela noite, eu espero." Shikamaru se sentou na cama e colocou a mão debaixo do lençol, procurando os seios dela.

"É como se eles estivessem atribuindo missões matinais para você de propósito ..." Ela riu quando a mão dele deslizou sobre seu mamilo pontudo, e ela o empurrou.

"Eu só posso concordar ..." Ele sorriu e se inclinou para beijá-la antes de sair.

"Eu te amo."

"Amo você também."

"Aah, Nara Shikamaru! Que surpresa! Por favor, sente-se. Café, chá, suco, vinho, saquê, qualquer coisa? Talvez um charuto? Eu comprei alguns de um comerciante estrangeiro. Você deve estar exausto depois de viajar até aqui, diga me o que você precisa ". Os olhos do Senhor do Fogo iluminaram-se ao ver Shikamaru e ele não conseguia parar sua conversa fiada sem fim, nem seus gestos enérgicos. "O que o traz aqui? Não me diga que você finalmente decidiu aceitar a minha proposta?" Ele ficou ainda mais animado, e claramente não estava planejando calar a boca e deixar Shikamaru responder. "Porque aquilo…"

"Minhas desculpas, meu Senhor, mas esta não é a razão." Ele abaixou a cabeça para expressar suas desculpas por interromper o velho (e poderoso) homem, mas ele simplesmente tinha que falar diante do Senhor que ficou ainda mais em êxtase. "As Vilas Ocultas da Folha e Areia estão planejando organizar um campo de treinamento aliado para fortalecer ainda mais a amizade entre os países. Propusemos as áreas de madeira do País do Fogo que seria um lugar perfeito para tal ocasião, fornecendo tanto o abrigo e barreiras necessárias durante o treino. Por isso estou aqui para pedir sua permissão em nome de Konoha. " Shikamaru acenou com a cabeça educadamente de novo, tendo em mente o que ele poderia perder se Tsunade considerar os resultados desta negociação insatisfatórios.

"Oh, que decepção ... Mas claro, meu querido Shikamaru, eu não vejo nenhuma razão pela qual eu não deveria concordar com isso. Mas me diga mais sobre o acampamento! Estou tão animado, espero receber um convite para visitá-lo uma vez que for criado!" Ele realmente demonstrou sua emoção com seu queixo duplo balançando enquanto ele falava tão animado.

"Você receberá um convite, sem dúvida, meu Senhor. Por enquanto eu só posso dizer que o acampamento acontecerá em cerca de quatro semanas. Quaisquer outros detalhes são pouco claros, pois nós ainda não resolvemos nossas questões orçamentais."

"Oh, eu vejo. E você sabe quanto o País do Vento vai financiar?"

Havia um pouco de brilho naqueles olhos, mal visível por trás da pele extra que tentava escondê-los para o bem naquele rosto velho e gordo. O mesmo brilho visto nos olhos de Tsunade quando ela apostava ou se engajava em qualquer outro tipo de competição. _Suna, huh?_

"Por enquanto Suna é o patrocinador principal, cobrindo quase 70% das despesas previstas." Isso não era inteiramente verdade. Shikamaru não sabia a quantidade exata que o País do Vento contribuiria, mas ele jogou, tentando puxar as cordas da competitividade do velho.

"70 você diz ... Isso não está certo, em nossas próprias terras ... Então ... Então, o País do Fogo irá fornecer 75% das despesas! E Suna pode cobrir os 25. Isso soa melhor, você não acha?"

 _Manipulação ... sucesso._

"Como você disser, meu Senhor". Ele curvou-se novamente, escondendo sua diversão. Ele conseguiu mais do que esperava. "Eu irei me retirar então."

"Já !? Por favor, fique para jantar comigo. Eu vou te mostrar meus jardins, eu também possuo um par de cervos neles"

"Isso é muito gentil de sua parte, mas tenho de voltar e reportar à Hokage."

"Oh, você continua me dispensando Shikamaru! Ok, ok. Guardas! Por favor escoltem meu convidado e forneçam-lhe o melhor de nossa comida para a viagem e tudo aquilo que ele possa precisar. Até a próxima vez, Shikamaru! Ah, e minha oferta ainda permanece, é claro - no caso de você mudar de idéia. Você sabe que eu estarei esperando.".

 _É como se ele tivesse uma queda por mim ou algo assim_.

Abrindo as portas de seu apartamento ele percebeu que já tinha uma chave na fechadura do lado de dentro. Não se surpreendendo, ele abriu para encontrar Mina em sua cozinha, esperando com a comida já preparada.

"Ei! Como foi a viagem?" Ela pulou em direção à porta para encontrá-lo. "Já estava com saudades."

"Foi tudo bem. Demorada, mas bem-sucedida." Ele sorriu e beijou-a suavemente. "Você ficou aqui esperando muito tempo?"

"Não, apenas algumas horas."

 _Horas?_

"Está tudo bem!" Ela se apressou em acalmá-lo ao ver a mudança em sua expressão. "Eu terminei meu turno cedo e não tinha mais nada para fazer, então eu vim aqui e arrumei um pouco, em seguida, fiz o jantar. Não está com fome?"

Aqueles dois olhos azuis estavam olhando para seu rosto, tentando desesperadamente lê-lo, em busca de afeto e amor - sentimentos que expressava tão claramente cada momento que eles estavam juntos. Ele a puxou para perto e a abraçou.

"Você realmente não precisava. Eu posso cuidar de mim mesmo, você poderia ter saído com seus amigos ou algo assim ..." ser tão amável como ela era, às vezes ela se tornava um pouco sufocante. Ele notou um tremor em seus olhos, e acrescentou rapidamente. "Eu não estou de fato com fome, mas eu não posso tentar resistir ao que você fez."

E a alegre Mina estava de volta com essas poucas palavras.

Enquanto ele comia silenciosamente, ele a ouvia contar sobre seu trabalho de camareira e uma nova colega de trabalho que era tão desajeitada, que ela esqueceu o piso do hotel que deveria limpar e em vez disso foi para o andar de Mina. Seus pensamentos vagarosamente se afastado da conversa, e ele se lembrou da próxima missão, que ele não tinha nenhuma vontade de fazer.

"Depois de todos esses anos organizando os Exames Chunin, você é a pessoa mais adequada para isso, e você sabe disso, por isso pare de reclamar e prepare-se para o trabalho. Os representantes de Suna estarão aqui em dois dias, então eu recomendo que você escolha dois shinobis de seu gosto e começe a trabalhar com seu cérebro!" - Tsunade cortou a conversa.

 _Organizar e planejar tal coisa, viajar por um dia inteiro para o local diversas vezes, preparar, cuidar dos anúncios e construir as acomodações necessárias ... Muito além de problemático_.

 _Me pergunto quem é que Suna vai enviar? Será que vai ser a Temari, seguindo a mesma lógica do Exame Chunin? Aquela mulher... Ela vai comer os meus miolos. Quem mais? Não pode ser Kankurou e Gaara, eu tenho certeza que o Kazekage tem coisas mais importantes para fazer. Quem devo escolher? Alguém da minha classe? Ou mais jovem? Vou precisar de alguém responsável, como Sakura ou Ino. E alguém facilmente empolgável e trabalhador ... o que exclui Choji imediatamente. Talvez Kiba ..?  
_  
"... E então meu chefe começou a berrar até que a pobre garota quase se dissolveu em lágrimas!" Mina suspirou, trazendo Shikamaru de volta à realidade. Ela parecia estar tão concentrada em sua história, que ela nem notou que ele não estava prestando atenção. Como resposta, ele lhe deu um pequeno sorriso, deixando Mina aparentemente satisfeita.

"Se ele te tratar mal, me conte imediatamente."

"Quem?" Ela piscou duas vezes, sem entender de quem Shikamaru estava falando.

"Seu chefe. Se ele for um idiota com você, me conte."

"Ah! Ah não, ele não é um cara ruim, na maioria das vezes ele é realmente decente. Só tem um temperamento curto, entendeu." Ela assegurou-lhe com o seu sorriso habitual. Mina estava sempre sorrindo, este era o seu jeito de esconder suas verdadeiras emoções, o que ela tem feito por toda a sua vida. Isso não tornava mais fácil para Shikamaru, especialmente em situações onde ele não sabia todos os fatos, como esta por exemplo. Ele não podia julgar se seu chefe era um cara decente ou um total idiota, com Mina querendo que ele não se importasse com esse assunto. Na sua cabeça, a única maneira de provar a si mesma que ela era independente, era sendo capaz de lidar com seus problemas por si mesma ... ou fingindo lidar com eles.

Todas as mulheres eram difíceis de ler, elas sendo mal-humoradas como sua mãe ou Ino ou Temari; ou elas sendo exatamente o oposto, como Mina ou Hinata. Elas manipulavam, escondiam coisas, fingiam estar com raiva ou, não mostravam estar com raiva quando elas realmente estavam, por qualquer razão que poderia pensar. Mina parecia ser tão simples e com um temperamento doce, então ele achou que ela seria uma combinação perfeita para ele, mas mesmo ela tinha seu próprio ilegível e incompreensível lado feminino que ordenava que ela fingisse ser sempre forte, capaz de tudo e auto-dependente. Por que diabos ela tentava esconder seu lado vulnerável dele, ele não sabia.

Mas a namorada dele, não, noiva, não era uma que poderia se defender sempre. Ela também não era excepcionalmente bela, o que fazia dela uma presa fácil para algum velho pervertido se aproveitar. Se ela fosse mais bonita e mais confiante, ela poderia assustar a maioria dos homens, como Ino fazia. Se ela fosse um shinobi, ela teria a capacidade física para lidar com eles. Mas ela era uma camareira, uma pequena garota que, a seus olhos, precisava de proteção. E o jeito que ela tentava negar isso só fazia ele se preocupar mais. Ser ingênuo neste mundo geralmente acabava por ser uma qualidade muito ruim, ele sabia disso, mas ela optou por não acreditar.


	4. Chapter 4

Gostaria de agradecer a todos os comentários =) me motivam a continuar traduzindo esta fic da minha amiga Cafe de Flore! Todos os coments estão sendo enviados a ela e ela está muito feliz também!

Vamos a mais um capítulo ;)

#Capítulo 4

Shikamaru estremeceu, e então enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Ainda era início de outono, mas as manhãs estavam congelando. A névoa passava através de suas roupas, deixando-o com a sensação desconfortável de frio e úmidade. O sol estava prestes a começar a subir, e portões de Konoha com a floresta que o circundava afundavam-o profundamente no crepúsculo suave. Foi quando ele viu três figuras aparecerem no horizonte. Todos os três eram figuras femininas, e a do meio era, inequivocamente, Temari.

Obrigou-se a relaxar e não parecer congelado até os ossos, baixando os ombros e esticando o pescoço.

"Assim como eu temi ..." Ele propositadamente esperou até que elas se aproximassem a uma distância audível para murmurar isso, antes de revirar os olhos.

As duas shinobis mais jovens que Shikamaru nunca tinha visto antes, trocaram olhares surpresos, enquanto Temari pisou adiante e parou bem na frente dele, seu olhar como kunais afiadas em direção aos olhos dele. Um sorriso brincalhão estava em seus lábios, que abriram-se para falar.

"Eu ouvi direito, você tem medo de mim, Nara?"

De cima, Shikamaru a olhou de volta e o canto de sua boca se curvou.

 _Ainda tão fácil de provocar._

Suas mãos enluvadas estavam em punhos contra seus quadris, e ela usava um quimono verde escuro. Ele era longo, mas as mangas não, e ele ficou maravilhado em pensar como é que ela não estava com frio, antes de ver pequenos arrepios em seus braços. Sua pose embora não demonstrasse, mas ela estava desconfortável, e ele sorriu, achando engraçado que ambos estavam fazendo a mesma coisa.

"Não da maneira que você pensa."

Isso deixou uma expressão confusa no rosto de Temari, enquanto os olhos dele se fixaram nas duas meninas atrás dela. Ele as ouviu murmurando "É ele" há um tempo atrás, e agora elas pareciam igualmente confusas, percebendo que ele sabia.

Ele deu um passo para o lado e inclinou um pouco a cabeça.

"Nara Shikamaru"

"Yukata" A menina de cabelo preto assentiu. Com seus olhos castanho escuros ela parecia mais uma kunoichi da Folha do que uma da Areia. Ela poderia ter sido a irmã de Konohamaru.

"Matsuri" voz silenciosa, olhar um pouco tímido, fronte relaxada, mas profundos olhos. Ela parecia ser muito observadora.

Depois que as apresentações foram trocadas, eles seguiram para o hotel onde as shinobis de Suna iriam ficar, e onde Mina trabalhava. Temari e Shikamaru andavam à frente, maliciosamente sorrindo um para o outro, soltando provocações intermináveis, enquanto Yukata e Matsuri se arrastavam a trás de propósito, sussurrando silenciosamente.

"Eu não fazia idéia de que eles eram assim juntos ..."

"Eu também não! Parece que eles estão se divertindo muito insultando um ao outro."

"Totalmente. Isso é tão estranho. Quer dizer, eu sabia que Temari tem um lado sarcástico, mas isto ... É como uma competição contra o outro ou algo assim."

Os quatro silenciosamente subiram os degraus para o segundo andar e Shikamaru olhou para cima na escada. Sua noiva estava em algum lugar no 3º andar, e seria bom encontrá-la uma vez que ele já está aqui. Ele olhou para as shinobis de Suna. Vai levar exatamente 15 segundos para Temari largar suas coisas e estar pronta para ir até a Hokage se reportar, mas as outras meninas parecem um pouco mais ... femininas.

 _Se ela ouvir meus pensamentos, eu estarei morto._

Exatamente ¼ de minuto depois, Temari estava de volta no corredor fechando a porta do quarto atrás dela. Eles trocaram olhares a distância. Ele a viu colocar as mãos nos quadris e suspirar, virando-se para a porta onde Matsuri e Yukata entraram.

Shikamaru começou a andar em direção à escada, com a intenção de pelo menos olhar lá em cima, mas a última porta da direita ao lado das escadas chamou sua atenção. Havia um rumor estranho lá dentro e ele viu uma garota de uniforme de camareira através de uma fresta.

Ele bateu na porta rapidamente para encontrar-se em um depósito. Além de várias vassouras e outros objetos de limpeza, havia uma camareira de pé contra a parede, seu rosto marcado pelo medo e seus olhos brilhavam com lágrimas que não caíram. Em frente a ela estava um homem que Shikamaru sabia ser o gerente do hotel, com quem ele havia falado várias vezes, reservando acomodações para Temari incontáveis vezes.

"Eu me demito!" A menina gritou para a cara do homem, enchendo-se de coragem depois de ver que não estava sozinha, se expremendo através de Shikamaru e o batente da porta, e correndo lá para baixo. Shikamaru olhou para o gerente. Sua mente estava tentando compreender a gravidade da situação; ele queria acreditar que isso não estava acontecendo. Ele podia sentir a raiva crescendo nele, Mina aparecendo em seu subconsciente. Ele não notou as mãos em punhos cerrados enquanto ele lutava contra a vontade de bater na merda da cara dele, _velho tarado se aproveitando de jovens garotas._

 _Merda, Mina._

Ele pulou quando uma mão enluvada firmemente agarrou seu ombro, e ele virou a cabeça para ver Temari, que observava a cena do meio do corredor antes de decidir interferir.

"Não."

Os olhos dela eram tão verdes e por um segundo ele se esqueceu do que supostamente ele não deveria fazer.

Ela entrou no depósito e deu um longo olhar de desgosto para o homem, e ele se encolheu, percebendo que não havia maneira de sair. Temari pegou sua kunai e apontou-a sob o queixo do gerente.

"Eu sugiro que você caminhe civilizadamente com a gente até o escritório do proprietário do hotel. Caso contrário, eu não posso prometer que eu, ou meu amigo, não vamos te ferir da maneira que você sofra mais." A arma desceu lentamente, riscando uma linha de sua garganta até a virilha, e o homem choramingou. Temari zombou. "Você é tão patético." Ela cuspiu cada palavra como se isso a deixasse com um gosto ruim na boca.

Yukata e Matsuri finalmente desceram as escadas para o piso térreo, enquanto Temari e Shikamaru observavam em silêncio a polícia que levava o homem para longe. Ela olhou para Shikamaru. Havia algo estranho com ele. Ele não é o tipo que fica alterado assim, mas ela não tinha planos de ficar encanada com isso, apesar de a deixar curiosa.

"Da próxima vez eu vou embora sem vocês." Ela deu um olhar de advertência para as meninas que ficaram pálidas.

"Nós sentimos muito, Temari, mas Matsuri decidiu tomar um banho ..." Yukata baixou a cabeça enquanto os olhos de Matsuri quase pularam fora.

"... foi _você_ quem decidiu tomar banho! ... primeiro ..."

Shikamaru suspirou.

Mulheres problemáticas de merda. E agora nós temos que visitar mais uma.

Ele abriu a porta do escritório de Tsunade e encontrou Kiba e Rock Lee lá. Ele decidiu levar dois caras já que lá haveria um monte de trabalho físico. E porque nem Ino, nem Sakura estavam disponíveis agora, mas, pelo menos, Sakura concordou em permanecer no acampamento no posto médico.

"Finalmente, estão todos aqui. Como foi sua viagem, Temari, Yukata, Matsuri?"

"Foi segura, obrigada, Tsunade-sama." Temari ligeiramente se curvou.

Enquanto Tsunade explicava os detalhes do que teria de ser feito, a atenção de Shikamaru afastou-se pela janela, onde se podia ver as árvores que já estavam se colorindo com as cores quentes do outono. Temari deu uma rápida olhada para ele, percebendo que ele estava sonhando, e virou totalmente a cabeça para ele. A raiva brilhou em seus olhos, e seu braço estendeu para acertar um soco não tão suave o braço dele.

"Oy!"

"Tsunade-sama, por que você tem que enviar ele para planejar este acampamento? Ele é muito preguiçoso para isso."

Shikamaru levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou para a ninja da areia. "Isso é exatamente o que eu estava me perguntando."

"Porque você pode convencê-lo a fazer algo produtivo, Temari. Estão dispensados." Tsunade sorriu ao ver a expressão exasperada de Temari. Kiba, Matsuri e Yukata riram por trás deles quando sairam.

"Cale a boca vocês três." Temari resmungou, e Shikamaru sorriu silenciosamente atrás. Ele _amava_ provocá-la.

"Ei."

"Ei!" Os braços de Mina envolveram a cintura de Shikamaru enquanto ela escondia o rosto em seu peito.

"Pelo menos vamos lá para dentro." Ele riu. "Como foi o seu dia?"

"Você não vai acreditar quem se hospedou hoje! Temari-san e outras duas meninas de Suna! Fazia muito tempo que não tínhamos a embaixadora aqui no nosso hotel. Mas você provavelmente sabia disso, não é.?" Ela levantou-se na ponta dos pés, tentando alcançar seus lábios. Ele se inclinou um pouco, mas não é o bastante, e Mina ficou sem fôlego, fazendo-o rir.

"Mais alguma coisa interessante?" Sua voz era calma, e casualmente distraido ele olhava pela janela quando se sentaram no sofá e Mina rastejou em seu colo.

"Hum ... Ah! Meu chefe ... Parece que ele foi demitido." Ela não parecia particularmente alterada, simplesmente falou a verdade, nenhum subtexto oculto.

 _Como você não achou minha pergunta suspeita?_

"Por que?"

"Eu não sei ..." Seus olhos correram para baixo, evitando o dele, e o pequeno tom em sua voz a traiu, na verdade, ela sabia.

Shikamaru a empurrou gentilmente para longe e se levantou, foi até a janela e olhou para a rua vazia, à deriva em seus pensamentos, antes de finalmente decidir levantar o assunto.

"Por que você está mentindo, Mina? Eu pensei que você podia me dizer qualquer coisa, e agora você esconde coisas de mim. Por quê?"

Quando o silêncio se tornou bizarro, ele se virou para olhar para ela. Ela se sentou onde ele a deixou, de cabeça baixa, as lágrimas caindo dos olhos.

"Mina, vamos lá ..." Ele voltou e abraçou-a, e ela começou a chorar silenciosamente, seus ombros pulando para cima e para baixo de forma incontrolável. "Ei ..." Ela não chorava muitas vezes, mas uma vez que começava, você não conseguia a fazer parar. Ele a abraçou com mais força, sem ter idéia do que fazer, além de adicionar uma nota mental: _conversas sérias estão fora de cogitação_.

"Eu não quero que você pense que eu não posso cuidar de mim mesma." Ela resmungou em silêncio entre os soluços. "Eu quero ser forte como suas amigas, e ser capaz de lidar com meus próprios problemas." Ela soluçou. "Mas eu não posso e agora eu ..."

"Shh, acalme-se." Shikamaru beijou a testa dela quando a voz dela se quebrou. "Você não precisa fingir ser quem você não é, e meus amigos, todos eles são ninjas, eles são treinados para lutar, então não se atormente por causa disso tudo. Eu posso e eu vou cuidar de você, e você vai cuidar de mim. Não é verdade? "

"... sim, acho que sim ..." Suas mãos pequenas enxugaram as lágrimas de suas bochechas vermelhas e Shikamaru suspirou, desejando que ela não jogasse esses jogos, ou que ela realmente fosse capaz de cuidar de si mesma. _Assim como ... não, não comece com isso.  
_  
"Então, agora me diga, o que ele fez com você."

A questão foi seguida por uma longa pausa antes que ela finalmente falasse.

"Uma vez, ele levantou minha saia e eu lhe dei um tapa no rosto. Ele me empurrou contra a parede e me disse que se eu fizesse isso de novo, eu poderia me considerar demitida. Depois disso, ele ... Ele agarrou minha bunda várias vezes, mas eu tentei evitá-lo tanto quanto possível. "Mina ergueu os olhos apologéticos para ver uma expressão dolorosa no rosto de seu namorado. Ele fechou os olhos, pensando.

"Vamos lá."

"Onde?"

"Policia. Você tem que prestar queixa."

"Não! Shikamaru, não!"

Ela saltou em sinal de protesto, com os olhos arregalados de medo e ansiedade, e sua voz tremia. Ele nunca a vira assim antes, encurralada como um pequeno animal.

"Por que não?"

"Porque eu não quero ver ou pensar nele nunca mais! Por favor, não me faça fazer isso! É muito embaraçoso!" Lágrimas reapareceram rosto dela e ela se afastou até que suas costas batessem contra a parede. Shikamaru levantou-se, mas percebeu que consolá-la desta vez era inútil. Sua voz ficou fria.

"Eu sinto muito, mas você tem que ir. Por favor, não me faça carregá-la, porque eu vou."


	5. Chapter 5

Temari abriu os olhos e um pequeno sorriso de satisfação apareceu em seus lábios. Já fazia tempo que ela não tinha uma boa noite de sono, e parando para pensar sobre isso, ela estava se sentindo cansada de manhã desde que passou a morar com Hayato. Ele era tão inquieto, se remexendo constantemente durante a noite, chutando e empurrando tudo que estivesse perto dele, inclusive ela. Eles sempre disputavam o lençol até que ela se cansou e comprou um para ela, mas mesmo isso não estava fazendo muita diferença.

Porém nesta noite, ela havia dormido como pedra e acordou totalmente energizada. Ela entrou no chuveiro e deixou a agua correr o mais quente que podia suportar. Lavando os últimos resquícios de sono de sua mente, a água aquecia sua pele deixando um tom vermelho por onde passava; em seguida, Temari mudou a temperatura e cerrou os dentes quanto às gotas geladas tocaram seu corpo.

Ela saiu sentindo-se totalmente revigorada, vestiu-se, fixou o leque nas costas, e saiu do quarto. O hotel ainda estava acordando, o corredor permanecia iluminado com as luzes noturnas, mas ela seguiu seu caminho em direção à escada. Ela passou por uma camareira em seu caminho, uma menina pequena, magra, com cabelos e olhos claros, e um sorriso muito amigável. Elas disseram bom dia uma para a outra como qualquer funcionário faria, mas a forma como ela olhou para Temari a fez pensar se elas já haviam se encontrado antes. _Me pergunto se aquele pervertido só contrata garotas pequenas e simpáticas de propósito._

"Obrigada por concordar em me encontrar tão cedo, Lee." Temari acenou para o inquieto ninja de Konoha, que já aparentava estar correndo a mais de uma hora, embora o sol estivesse apenas começando a subir.

"Não se preocupe, Temari-san! Eu sempre acordo cedo para treinar!"

Ela nunca teve nenhum problema de motivação quando se tratava de treinamentos, ficar em forma ou aprender algo novo. Ela também começava seu dia com exercícios, e fazia corridas e treinos leves durante a tarde. Mas esse cara, ele realmente parecia incansável, apesar da hora do dia; se era de manhã cedo ou tarde da noite a única coisa que ele estava pensando era ficar cada vez mais forte. Ele era um lutador, e ela gostava disso; Temari sabia que ele passou pelo céu e o inferno para chegar onde ele estava agora, e ela respeitava as pessoas que estavam dispostas a ir tão longe quando necessário para alcançar seus objetivos, apenas para criar outros novos e mais elevados.

"Vamos começar?"

Temari colocou o leque contra a árvore, enquanto ele energicamente assentia. Ela não iria precisar da sua principal arma hoje, apenas suas mãos, pés e kunais.

Eles tomaram suas posições, e Lee moveu os dedos, convidando-a para iniciar o ataque. Ela saltou para a frente, mirando a cabeça de Lee com a palma da mão, prevendo que ele iria desviar, e quando ele o fez, ela jogou seu punho no sentido das costelas dele, mas Lee era muito mais rápido do que o previsto; ele evitou este golpe também, agarrando a mão dela e a puxando para a frente ainda em aceleração, jogando-a no chão.

Ela bufou aborrecida enquanto caía incapaz de recuperar o equilíbrio. Ainda no chão, ela apoiou a mão na terra e balançou a perna, com a intenção de trazer Lee para baixo também, mas ele reagiu precisamente, saltando para o ar. Temari levantou-se rapidamente, mas não rápido o suficiente; ela viu os pés dele voando em direção a seu estômago com uma velocidade e força assustadora. Ela tentou agarrara-lo instintivamente para usá-lo como um suporte empurrando-se para o lado e o fazendo cair no chão. Mas, novamente, ela não foi rápida o suficiente. Ela sentiu o impacto e, como a dor se espalhando profundamente dentro dela, seus pulmões falharam e ela ofegou por ar.

 _E eu queria apenas um treino leve._

"Você está muito apressada. Os seus golpes são bons e precisos, mas você é muito impulsiva".

Temari assentiu. Ela mesma pediu por estas lições então estava disposta a aprender o máximo que podia. No fundo, ela esperava ser uma oponente um pouco mais a altura de Lee; mas ele era shinobi de elite em taijutsu de Konoha, com tudo isso ao que parece, ela estava sendo muito ingênua.

Apesar de todo seu treinamento, ela não conseguiu acertar nem mesmo um único golpe em Lee. Ele era forte, rápido, mas, além disso, ele era muito bem treinado. Ele planejava cada passo, ela reparou, e isso lhe permitia contra-atacar da forma correta. Temari se atentou muito a isso. Além de simplesmente querer melhorar uma habilidade que ela precisava, ela também tinha outro motivo em sua mente, e um planejamento completo era a parte mais importante aqui. Ela até recusou a oferta de Lee para fazer o treinamento durante o acampamento, alegando que ela estaria muito ocupada. A verdade era que ela precisava estar em sua forma antes do acampamento para ser capaz de chutar o traseiro de um certo alguém especial e conseguir sua vingança.

Ela secretamente queria uma revanche contra aquele irritante e preguiçoso Nara desde os exames chuunin. Mesmo que tecnicamente ela tivesse ganhado, todos sabiam que ele se entregou no último segundo, deixando-a na humilhante posição. Ele agiu como se ela não fosse sequer digna de competir, mantendo sua conversa mole, arrogante e sexista sobre não bater em meninas, porém incapaz de se deixar ser vencido por uma. Como se fosse decidido apenas por ele de quem seria espancado durante o jogo. Ela descobriu que era ... E Temari nunca se esqueceu disso.

Só que até agora não houve nenhuma chance para sua vingança. Konoha e Suna estavam em paz; não havia mais competições entre shinobis da sua idade; se ela o chamasse para lutar, ele teria recusado, por ser muito preguiçoso. O único desafio que ele teria aceitado provavelmente seria um jogo de shogi, mas ela havia jogado apenas duas vezes e já tinha ouvido o suficiente sobre como ninguém poderia vencê-lo nisso. _Talvez eu precise tentar isso também um dia._ No entanto a oficina de Lee no acampamento, a placa de desafio e seu interesse atual em taijutsu foram a combinação perfeita e a oportunidade que ela estava esperando.

Depois de duas horas de treino, Temari aparentava ter acabado de retornar de uma guerra. Cabelo bagunçado, machucados pelo rosto, hematomas incontáveis em todo o seu corpo, joelhos e as palmas das mãos sangrando. E eles nem sequer chegaram a treinar com kunais. Ela se recompôs e correu de volta para o hotel para se preparar para um longo dia que ainda estava à frente. Os seis deveriam se encontrar no escritório da Hokage para começar os preparativos.

Ela cobriu os hematomas com roupas menos reveladoras, colocou um pouco de pó no rosto para esconder o rosto avermelhado e saiu de seu quarto para bater à porta na frente dela. Duas faces sonolentas de Yukata e Matsuri apareceram através da porta e as duas se moveram pesadamente, seguindo Temari, que estava caminhando pelo corredor em um ritmo apressado.

Assim que a porta do hotel se abriu e elas saíram, uma figura encostada na parede do edifício à frente se moveu e preguiçosamente se aproximou. Ele estava ainda mais sonolento do que suas companheiras, mas sua voz estava tão ordinária como sempre.

 _"Você demorou."_

"Eu sei o caminho para o escritório da Hokage, você não precisa vir nos pegar."

Seus olhos se encontraram. Olhos vivos e enérgicos contra olhos cansados e preguiçosos. Apesar das diferenças visíveis ambos estavam brilhando com teimosia e princípios, e eles apenas se olharam, competindo sobre quem iria desviar os olhos primeiro.

Shikamaru piscou preguiçosamente, voltando o olhar para o centro da aldeia e começando a se mover, arrogantemente negando que havia uma competição ali em primeiro lugar.

"É o meu caminho."

Não era.


	6. Chapter 6

A aparência de Kiba era deplorável. Descansando a cabeça na palma da mão, ele estava tentando não cair no sono; suas pálpebras piscavam preguiçosamente, cobrindo os olhos avermelhados. Akamaru estava ao lado dormindo no chão, compartilhando do sentimento de seu mestre. A voz de Kiba saiu rouca quando disse: "Bom dia", antes de cair em sua cadeira, e ninguém precisava ter um faro de cão para saber que ele esteve farreando na noite passada.

Shikamaru não foi o único a reparar em Kiba. Apesar de sua ressaca aparente, ele chamou a atenção de Yukata, e ela continuou observando sempre que ele se mexia na cadeira. Kiba levava jeito com garotas, e com certeza ele não ia demorar muito para perceber esses pequenos sinais que a ninja da areia estava dando e fazer a sua jogada. Se isso chegar a acontecer, o envolvimento deles pode interferir com o sucesso desta missão.

Matsuri permaneceu calma e em silêncio. Ela estava observando as pessoas também, provavelmente estava analisando as outras pessoas antes de se revelar. Isso era inteligente. Ela agia de maneira diferente quando estava rodeada de pessoas que conhecia, como Yukata e Temari, mas no meio de outras pessoas, ela se fechava e evitava atenção desnecessária.

Lee estava falando alguma coisa. Shikamaru ignorou seu monólogo, mas inconscientemente registrou seu discurso enérgico e motivacional sobre o acampamento e o que ele pretendia conseguir; nada muito importante para se tomar nota já que isso não ajudava com o planejamento.

Ele ouviu a voz de Temari, e seus olhos se voltaram para ela. Parecendo mais durona do que nunca, vestida toda de preto hoje, ela parecia ainda mais perigosa do que o habitual. Ela respondeu a Lee algo que ele também não ouviu. Ela piscou lentamente, e ao abrir os olhos, eles estavam olhando de volta para os seus.

Por fora Shikamaru se manteve calmo, mas por dentro ele se encolheu, sentindo-se como um aluno pego por seu professor a conversar durante a aula. Ele congelou, esperando algum comentário mesquinho dela. Temari parecia sem emoção, mas seus olhos brilhavam maliciosamente.

"Dormiu bem, Shikamaru?"

 _E assim meu tormento começou._

"Na verdade não. Se você não fosse tão insistente em fazer esta reunião tão cedo, eu poderia ter dormido".

"Como líder desta missão, você parece muito responsável."

"Ninguém me nomeou o líder, mas obrigado pela honra." Ele sorriu. Ela escorregou ali, e ambos sabiam disso. Os lábios dela se contraíram em uma linha fina enquanto contemplava sua réplica, mas, inesperadamente, Lee a salvou.

"Na verdade Shikamaru, você é o líder dessa missão. Konoha é o principal organizador e patrocinador, além disso, a Hokage te disse para escolher a sua equipe; o que definitivamente faz de você o líder."

Foi a vez de Temari sorrir.

Shikamaru não concordou muito, mas ela obviamente se prendeu a este fato e não estava pretendendo deixar pra lá, não importando o que ele dissesse. Se ele tentasse negar, ela ainda iria encontrar uma maneira para convencê-lo de que era o seu trabalho. Naquele momento, ele sabia que não havia nenhum motivo para continuar a discutir, ela era muito teimosa, e isso praticamente significava que ele deveria começar a fazer a sua parte sendo um líder e tomando a iniciativa. Assim como a Hokage disse...

Ele virou os olhos. "Tanto faz."

"Vocês dois querem parar de brigar? Eu estou com dor de cabeça." Kiba grunhiu de repente.

Shikamaru olhou para ele com uma sobrancelha levantada, e Temari lhe lançou um olhar indagativo.

"Nós não estamos brigando." Havia um certo tom de surpresa na voz dela. Eles estavam tão acostumados com essas implicâncias, que já tinha se tornado a maneira natural de com um falava com o outro, mas para quem via de fora, soava mesmo como uma briga, Shikamaru constatou. De certa forma ele gostava. Era algo inegavelmente íntimo que pertencia somente a eles e ninguém mais entendia.

"Yukata, preste atenção com aquele cara. Ele é famoso por ter namoradas demais para a idade dele". Temari avisou. _Eu pareço uma mãe_ ... As meninas eram o mais próximo que ela podia chamar de amigas em Suna, e uma parte dela queria cuidar mais do que como uma simples colega. Ela rapidamente percebeu o interesse de Yukata em Kiba (o que não foi muito difícil já que ela corava cada vez que ele falava com ela) e aqueles pequenos sorrisos dele fizeram todo o trabalho para conquistar a garota.

Nesta noite Kiba convidou algumas pessoas para sair, incluindo as ninjas da areia. Matsuri recusou, decidindo dar uma volta por Konoha - ela sempre gostava de ter um tempo pra ela. Temari não queria muito ir, sentindo-se um pouco cansada à noite, depois de começar todas as manhas treinando taijutsu, mas vendo a animação de Yukata, ela simplesmente sentiu a necessidade de ficar de olho sobre ela e sua nova paixão. Kiba certamente não era o cara mais inocente de Konoha, e seu súbito convite realmente parecia suspeito. Ela só esperava que mais pessoas fossem para não acabar de vela para o casal.

Enquanto desciam as escadas que levam ao bar no porão de um prédio, o riso vindo em sua direção confirmava que outras pessoas também estavam ali. Ino foi a primeira a vê-las. Ela pulou para abraçar Temari, e ela abraçou de volta a garota que ela achava irritante no começo, mas as semelhanças entre suas personalidades acabaram por aproximar as duas. Quando se aproximaram da mesa, Kiba olhou sobre os ombros, e disse um rápido "Hey" a Temari, e lançou um olhar sedutor junto de um sorriso encantador para Yukata, que andou para trás extasiada.

Sakura estava sentada na frente dele e ela o pulou para cumprimenta-la também; Choji simplesmente acenou. Ao lado de Choji estava sentado Shikamaru. Seu braço repousava sobre os ombros de uma menina, que estava apoiando-se nele como se estivessem colados. Uma menina com pele clara, cabelos claros e olhos claros; a mesma garota que Temari viu naquela manhã no hotel.

 _Ah_.

 _Tudo fez sentido agora._ O incidente com o gerente do hotel e sua reação inesperada.

O casal percebeu as recém-chegadas, e Shikamaru acenou para Temari e Yukata, que só tinha olhos para Kiba, totalmente alheia aos arredores. A pequena garota que estava com Shikamaru levantou-se e fez uma reverência. Ela era de verdade, pequena, seus olhos estavam no mesmo nível dos ombros de Temari.

"Meu nome é Mina, prazer em conhecê-la."

Temari inclinou-se ligeiramente, apresentando-se um pouco surpresa após esta saudação formal. Ela certamente não esperava por isso em um bar entre seus amigos, mas decidiu retribuir como ela. Ela sentou-se, olhando para Shikamaru e sua namorada. Por alguma razão ela se sentiu estranha ao vê-lo com uma garota, mas não demorou muito antes que Temari percebesse que Mina era exatamente o que ele estava procurando o tempo todo. De temperamento doce, simples nas atitudes e na aparência. Ela colocou os braços ao redor da cintura dele, e Shikamaru mudou. Ele parecia desconfortável com muito contato físico, sentado entre seus amigos e companheiros, mas Mina nem percebeu. Ela estava claramente apaixonada por ele e Temari não conseguia imaginá-los brigando ou ela se opondo a ele. Então, quando ela notou um pequeno anel de prata em seu dedo, Temari não se surpreendeu nenhum pouco.

Conforme a noite rolava, Choji desmaiou em sua cadeira, e Ino transformou o rosto dele em papel para seus desenhos. Shikamaru de bom grado se juntou a ela, passando cuidadosamente o delineador de Ino no nariz e nas bochechas de Choji, fazendo Temari rir silenciosamente. _Quem poderia imaginar que ele tivesse um lado cômico_? A maior parte da mesa riu também, e eles mantiveram suas bocas fechadas com as mãos para não acordar Choji, que agora tinha os lábios vermelhos e um alvo desenhado na testa com um batom. Temari acidentalmente riu um pouco alto, incapaz de conter o riso, e Shikamaru olhou para seus olhos marejados. Seus olhos estavam sorrindo também. Esse momento de risos e sorrisos partilhados lembrou Temari de como era bom sair e se divertir com seus amigos. Em seguida, ele continuou usando o batom na pele de seu melhor amigo.

Uma pequena mão com um pequeno anel pousou em seu ombro, e Shikamaru virou-se surpreso ao perceber que Mina não estava se divertindo, e sim preocupada. Sentaram-se sussurrando algo um ao outro, mas a diversão de seu rosto sumiu em um instante, e Temari sorriu compreensivamente. Ela já esteve em uma situação semelhante com Hayato mais de uma vez.

Ela não podia deixar de notar o olhar atento e protetor de Shikamaru, enquanto Mina andava por entre um grupo de pessoas no bar em direção ao banheiro. _Por que eu estou observando eles?_ Parecia que ela passou a noite inteira analisando a relação deles, e porquê motivo?

Temari empurrou o pensamento estranho para longe e olhou para seus amigos substancialmente bêbados. Ela não estava bebendo hoje; com todo o treinamento que ela vinha fazendo isso não teria sido uma boa idéia. Choji acordou e criou-se um jorro de risos, parecendo um palhaço ridiculamente perdido. Ino também estava sonolenta, mas fez o seu melhor para não cair no sono, pois ela sabia o que iria acontecer. O braço de Kiba estava, sem surpresa nenhuma, apoiado nos ombros de Yukata e ela parecia muito bem com isso. Na verdade, mesmo ela sendo uma garota tímida, esta noite ela estava jogando muito bem, permitindo apenas um pouco, mas não muito. Kiba estava bêbado também, mas Yukata não, e ela controlava suas mãos errantes muito facilmente. _No final parece que ela ficaria bem sozinha._

Logo Shikamaru levantou-se, preparando-se para sair, e todos os outros decidiram ir embora também. Ino disse que ia esperar por Choji que lavava a pintura do rosto no banheiro. Por alguma razão, ela parecia se sentir um pouco culpada agora se divertindo à custa de seu companheiro de equipe. _Está acontecendo alguma coisa entre eles também?_

Temari virou-se e lançou um olhar em direção Yukata. _Não vou embora sem você._ A ninja da areia assentiu e escapou do braço de Kiba. Ele tentou impedi-la, mas ela abriu um sorriso para ele e ele soltou. Talvez ele gostasse dela mais do que apenas um caso de uma noite, por causa da maneira como ele olhou para ela. Ela não parecia ser apenas mais uma.

Quando Temari e Yukata voltaram, Matsuri estava se preparando para dormir, mas era evidente que elas acabaram por decidir conversar, já que os risinhos por trás de sua porta não acabavam nunca.

Ela caiu em sua cama, esticando os músculos sob o lençol frio, e suspirou. Estava claro que ela não iria cair no sono rapidamente. Apesar de seu corpo cansado, seus pensamentos estavam inquietos, ocupados pelo próximo acampamento e também, por alguma razão, com o que viu hoje. Mina era boa para ele, obviamente, e Temari se lembrava muito bem de como ele se queixava sobre o caráter de sua mãe, mencionando sempre o fator _problemático_ de Temari também, e a forma como ele dizia que preferia ser solteiro por toda sua vida do que se casar com uma mulher assim.

Ela riu naquela época e riria agora também. Se um homem não consegue lidar com a sua personalidade, não é o homem certo. E então ela concordou com ele em preferir passar a vida sozinha, do que estar com um homem que iria reclamar dela o tempo todo.

No entanto, as coisas mudaram, pelo menos para ela. Temari não percebeu quando, mas elas mudaram. Ela não era mais aquela mulher com princípios elevados de antigamente, e ela certamente baixou seus padrões e esqueceu seus princípios pelo bem de seu relacionamento. Hayato estava reclamando muito sobre tudo o que ela fazia. Ele tentou mudá-la de muitas maneiras. Ele não era uma pessoa fácil de se relacionar, no entanto ele nunca discutia com ela e, geralmente, permitia que ela cuidasse da própria vida. Ele não sabia lidar com a sua personalidade, então ele optou por ignorar as partes que ele não queria lidar. Funcionou bem para ele, mas apenas porque Temari não era como a maioria das garotas, que gostavam de discutir relacionamentos e brigavam por coisas fúteis. Crescendo entre homens, ela sabia como a mente deles funcionava e pegou algumas informações úteis que faltava a outras mulheres – a capacidade de esquecer e não tornar os problemas maiores do que eles são. Se algo não estava indo bem, ela saia para correr até que todos os sentimentos ruins se esgotassem junto com seu suor, empurrando-os para o fundo da sua mente e trazendo as coisas boas que tinha com Hayato.

Hayato era bom para ela também. Ele aceitava coisas que outros não aceitariam; sua incapacidade de expressar emoções livremente; sua impulsividade; sua falta de necessidade de contato físico. Ao lembrar de Mina agarrada a Shikamaru como um filhote de macaco se agarra a sua mãe, Temari estremeceu. Ela nunca deixaria Hayato fazer algo assim. Mas ela estava feliz por ele. Ele era seu amigo, e se ele estava feliz, tendo encontrado o que estava procurando, então ela também estaria.

Fechando as pálpebras, que começaram a ficar pesadas, ela lentamente ia perdendo o foco. Seu subconsciente pairando entre o estado acordado e dormindo, se desenvolveu em um pensamento que não poderia ser facilmente expressado em uma frase. Esse pensamento não teria surgido se ela estivesse acordada, já que a situação de agora era muito diferente de como era antes, e as circunstâncias também mudaram muito. Era um arrependimento doloroso de que as personalidades incompatíveis dos dois os impediu de se tornar algo mais, e seus princípios, não lhes permitiram sequer tentar abraçar o que poderia ou não ter desenvolvido o que quer que eles sentissem um pelo outro desde sempre.


	7. Chapter 7

Quando ele voltou para casa depois de um longo dia, Mina já estava esperando por ele em seu apartamento. A roupa estava lavada, o jantar estava sobre a mesa, e ela estava usando um vestido rosa claro com seu cabelo amarrado com uma fita rosa. Como de costume, ela pulou para encontrá-lo na porta e o beijou, segurando gentilmente seu rosto em suas mãos.

"Por que tudo isso?" Ele perguntou curioso. Ele apreciava o que ela fazia por ele, mas às vezes o fazia se sentir um pouco culpado por não se sentir motivado o suficiente para ser tão carinhoso também. Ele estava cansado hoje, depois de resolver tantos assuntos relacionados com aquela _droga_ de acampamento que estava para acontecer; e a quantidade de trabalho aumentou desde que as ninjas da areia foram embora. Mesmo que a maioria dos trabalhos pesados de construção já estivesse sido feito, a programação de treinamentos ainda não estava clara, e havia apenas uma semana para entregar. Tudo o que ele queria era deitar na cama e não pensar em nada.

Mas ele se forçou a seguir com a noite que sua namorada tinha planejado. Jantar, um pouco de vinho. Ela estava muito carinhosa hoje. Quando eles se sentaram no sofá, os pequenos pés dela foram apoiados no colo dele, e ele acariciou a pele macia e branca, isso já havia se tornado um hábito nesta relação. Ela suspirou satisfeita. Ele podia ver o que ela queria e decidiu provocá-la em vez de chegar direto ao ponto. Ela era muito tímida para mostrar qualquer iniciativa em relação a sexo, exceto essas pequenas dicas sutis, como um suspiro silencioso enquanto a mão dele deslizava até o joelho dela.

Ele sorriu. Seus dedos estavam subindo por entre as coxas dela, escondendo-se debaixo do vestido, e Mina fechou os olhos, se deitando contra o braço do sofá. Seu peito levantou quando ela respirou fundo; os mamilos endurecidos projetavam através do tecido fino.

O jogo virou contra ele - ele ficou duro, simplesmente olhando para ela. Não se sentindo muito paciente em esperar por Mina tomar a iniciativa, como se isso um dia fosse acontece; ele se arrastou por cima dela e roçou seus lábios. Ela levantou-se para beijá-lo por vontade própria, suas mãos entrelaçando seu pescoço enquanto flexionava uma perna fazendo seu vestido deslizar para baixo revelando mais da sua pele.

Normalmente, ele a levaria em seus braços até o quarto. Ela era muito leve, então não era um problema para ele, além de ser do jeito que ela gostava - romântico. E gentil. Como um conto de fadas. Desta vez Shikamaru precisava de algo a mais e ignorou a expressão de surpresa no rosto dela quando ele deslizou a alça do vestido para fora de seu ombro, puxando-a para baixo seu braço, revelando um pequeno seio. Assinalando sua pele com beijos, desceu até o mamilo enquanto sua mão tentava libertar o outro que ainda estava coberto. Mina choramingou. Suas mãos estavam puxando a camisa dele, porém não para tentar tirá-la, mas sim para lembrá-lo de fazer isso. Normalmente, ele já estaria sem camisa, não reclamando que ela nunca tira suas roupas durante o momento, mas hoje ele não se importava nenhum pouco com elas.

Ele agarrou sua cintura e a sentou, colocando seu corpo magro em cima dele. A visão daquela garota já com os cabelos bagunçados e vestido amassado, o fez querer apressar as coisas enquanto o desejo tomava conta dele, mas somente até ele perceber a expressão de protesto em seu rosto.

Ele sabia que ela não gostava de ficar por cima, e ele nunca a forçou, mas sempre esperava que ela um dia o fizesse. Mina não percebia o quão excitante era para um homem ter uma mulher por cima. Shikamaru trouxe seu rosto perto do seu, beijando-a de novo, silenciosamente sussurrando "Vamos láá ...", mas sua resposta foi um balançar de cabeça e um apelo em seus olhos.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Shikamaru voltou à posição anterior e continuou a beijar seu pescoço. Logo ela estava tão entregue ao prazer, que só reparou que o zíper de sua calça estava aberto, o preservativo colocado;quando ele estava entrando nela.

"O que ... o que você está fazendo...?" ela murmurou quando ele deslizou para dentro dela. Ela parecia estar gostando disso mais do que estava confusa sobre a ação dele, e ele continuou, olhando brevemente em seus olhos antes de enterrar o rosto em seu pescoço e cabelos, espalhados no sofá. Ela engasgou quando ele aumentou o ritmo, um gemido silencioso formando em sua garganta e as pernas tremendo com a tensão.

Ele estava perto, muito perto, ele pensou, mas não podia - ou não queria - tentar segurar por mais tempo, e com algumas estocadas mais fortes ele gozou, exalando o ar com os dentes cerrados. Depois disso, ele sabia que se sentiria ainda mais cansado, mas o que está feito, está feito.

Ele se retirou lentamente, com cuidado para não perder o preservativo, e começou a rastejar para baixo depois de beijá-la. Mina não era uma das sortudas que conseguia gozar durante o sexo vaginal, mas ele nunca a deixou insatisfeita. Levou algum tempo para convencê-la a deixar de lado a vergonha ridícula que ela sentia quando ele descia com a boca nas partes intimas dela, mas desde então ela tinha tantos orgasmos quanto ele.

No entanto, desta vez ela o deteve no meio do caminho de levantar seu vestido. Ela fechou as pernas, levantou-se e correu para o banheiro sem dizer uma palavra.

Shikamaru olhou para a porta por onde ela desapareceu, sentindo-se completamente pasmo. _O que foi que aconteceu? Por que alguém fugiria desse jeito depois de fazer sexo?_ Foi a primeira vez que ela fez isso, mas ele não conseguia descobrir o que tinha dado errado. Então, ele decidiu esperar até que ela saísse e perguntaria para ela, mas depois de uns bons 10 minutos, antes de ele quase adormecer no sofá, ele se levantou e foi até a porta, onde ouviu ela chorando.

 _Eu não acredito._

"Mina ... Saia daí. O que aconteceu?"

Em vez de uma resposta, ele ouviu seus soluços ficarem ainda mais alto, suspiros incontroláveis e uma voz chorosa.

"Por favor, abra a porta... Fale comigo, Mina ..." ele suspirou, descansando a cabeça contra a madeira. De repente ele ouviu um clique e ela abriu a porta, com olhos vermelhos e cheios de mágoa.

Com a voz trêmula, ela começou.

"Eu faço o jantar para você, cuido de você, sou boa pra você e você... fez comigo no sofá, e nem se preocupou em tirar a roupa! Aquilo não era fazer amor! Você se comportou comigo como se eu fosse uma vagabunda!"

Lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos, ela enxugou seu rosto com as costas da mão. Ela estava tremendo e ainda soluçando, parecendo muito magoada. Ele não podia acreditar no que ela havia dito. Em vez de culpa que geralmente sentia ao ver suas lágrimas, desta vez ele não sentiu nada. Ele só olhou.

"…o que?"

Ficou esperando alguma explicação, a _lgo_ que esclarecesse esta situação e a reação dela, qualquer coisa; ele esperou até que o silêncio tornou-se tão grande que encheu o ambiente com uma sensação desconfortável.

"Você só pode estar brincando comigo…"

 _Ela realmente pensa assim._

"Mina". Ele cobriu o rosto com as mãos, tentando disfarçar sua fadiga para criar uma frase lógica. "Os casais têm relações sexuais de muitas maneiras. No sofá é uma forma. Com as roupas é uma segunda. Não faz diferença _como_ nós fazemos sexo, isso não muda o que eu sinto por você e o que eu penso de você, e definitivamente não acho que você seja uma vagabunda!"

Ele ouviu o tom da sua voz um pouco tarde demais - sua voz subiu sem ele mesmo perceber. Em um instante, Mina estava em lágrimas novamente, e ela correu para o banheiro de novo, fechando a porta atrás dela. "Faz diferença para mim!" ouviu entre os soluços.

Shikamaru suspirou. Ele sabia muito bem que Mina queria que ele ficasse lá, tentando convencê-la sobre esse absurdo, tentando convencê-la de que ela estava sendo boba em relação a isso. Mas ele simplesmente não estava no clima. Estava muito cansado, físico e emocionalmente, e ele não conseguia se importar o suficiente para fazer o que ela queria.

Ele preguiçosamente se arrastou até o quarto; tirou suas roupas jogando-as no chão; puxou o lençol sobre si e fechou os olhos. _Quem no mundo quer discutir depois de fazer sexo ..?_


End file.
